hidden truths
by Speckled.Grey.Phoenix
Summary: just a story about the love in hogwarts, HHr
1. Train Trauma

Train Trauma

"Come on now boys" a plump red headed lady said to the two boys who were sufficiently lagging behind her fast paced walking. "Wait up mum" another red headed girl said also lagging behind. "Well we'll be late if we don't hurry up Ginny!" Mrs Weasley scolded and picked up her pace, if that was possible. "Harry you first" She said once they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He took a running start, pushing his trolley straight towards the barrier, looking both ways casually to make sure that there was no muggles who were watching. When the cost was clear he ran straight into the divider and he disappeared.

As Harry came through the other side onto platform nine and three quarters, he saw the numerous young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents and putting their trunks on the train. A few seconds later Ron came through the same barrier that Harry had previously came from. Ron pushed his trolley towards Harry and waited for Ginny and his mother to come through. Once they did Mrs. Weasley hurried them onto the train to get their compartment. She gave each one of them a kiss and a hug, Harry got two, and then they boarded the train, dragging their trunks along the way. Harry also had to carry Hedwig's cage, and Ron had to carry little Pig's cage too.

Near the end of the train there was an empty compartment so they went inside right away. Ginny closed the glass door while Harry and Ron put all of their trunks onto the luggage rack and the cages on the floor. As soon as the three sat down they immediately started talking about Quiddich. When the glass door slid open, they momentarily stopped talking to see whom it was. "Hermione!" Harry yelled, and she grinned. He leaped up and gave her a big hug. "Harry, cant breathe…" she said and he let go of her still grinning. He grabbed her trunk and hoisted it up onto the rack and she put the cage with Crookshanks in it, on the floor next to Hedwig's cage. When they finally sat down, she asked "so what have all of you been doing this summer?" "Well we just hung around, played Quiddich a lot, how about you?" Ginny asked her. "Oh, me and my family went on a vacation to the Caribbean, it was kind of fun, there were a whole bunch of cute guys there…" she started. "Ooh do tell!" Ginny said and Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes and then continued their previously interrupted conversationabout Quiddich.

The train was rambling along the countryside now at full speed, and it wasn't until Ginny asked Hermione if she was Head Girl that she jumped up and said, "Oh I forgot! I have to get down to the head compartment! See you guys later!" and right after she left the compartment she came back and said, "Thanks Ginny!" and then sped off towards the front of the train to where the Head compartment was. "I wonder who the head boy is," Harry said to Ron. He snorted "with our luck its probably Malfoy"  
Meanwhile in the compartment, Professor Magonigall was giving the Head boy and Head girl the lecture about duties.

"You two are in charge of the patrols, you are to tell the prefects what corridors they are in charge of and what days they are to do them and also you are to lead the first years on a tour tomorrow and answer any questions they have. Due to so many students getting lost last year Dumbledore has decided that a tour is very appropriate. Um…lets see, oh yes, you have your own common room and the password is bixleweed. It is located on the 3rd floor behind the picture of the boy and girl sitting under a tree looking over the lake. Well I think I've said everything, oh and please do a round of the train every hour or so to make sure that everything is in order will you?" Magonigall finished slid open the compartment door and left the two alone.  
"Mudblood" A familiar voice said to her from the seat in which a cloaked figure was sitting, Hermione didn't know who it was at first because the cloak was covering his eyes but with that stone cold, snooty voice she knew it was Draco. "Ferret" She said back and he just smirked. "All I have to say to you is that you better stay out of my way this year." He said to her and then got up and walked out of the compartment. "Okay…?" Hermione said to herself and walked out of the compartment, closing the sliding glass door on the way.

She did one round of the train and then decided to go back to her original compartment with Harry, Ron and Ginny. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting with the three. "Oh hey guys" she said and sat down beside Harry and Ron. "Take a wild guess as too who the head boy is" Hermione said grimacing. Harry and Ron looked at each other and they knew right away. "Malfoy" they said in unison. Hermione nodded her head and looked grim. "Whoopee!" she said, her voce dripping with sarcasm.

They had a great time laughing and joking and when the lunch trolley came by they almost bought out the whole thing. For a while they sat there under the mass amounts of pumpkin pasties, liquorice wands, bertie botts every flavour beans, chocolate frogs and an assortment of other candy and just ate, not talking to anyone.  
Hermione frequently went in and out patrolling and often Ginny or Harry would go with her to keep her company.

Once it started to get dark they all changed into their robes. It wasn't a fun experience for Ron because when the girls were changing into their robes Ron tried to peek at Hermione and she was forced to put a jelly legs jinx on him. "Hermione why did you have to do that!" He exclaimed not being able to stand up. "To teach you not to peak!" she exclaimed to him. Ron was pink around the ears. But he promised not to tell Hermione that is was a dare or else Harry Dean and Seamus would have to be forced to put an even worse jinx on him.

When the train finally stopped in the Hogsmade station and they got off, the three heard the familiar "First years over here First Years this way!" But not by the same familiar teacher. Harry was curious so he decided to walk over that way and see what was up. When he reached Professor Grubbyplank he asked her, "Excuse me Professor where's Hagrid?" She stopped her constant yelling of first years and gave him a very sharp look. "He will be back before the feast has ended, he is on important Hogwarts business, now run along" And then she continued to yell to the first years.  
When they got to the carriages they found Neville and Ginny outside of one, holding it so it didn't leave without their friends. "Thanks" Hermione murmured as she stepped into the carriage. And they sped off.

As they got to the castle it was starting to really rain hard so as soon as the five got out of the carriage they bolted into the castle. Ron was stupid enough to run in his condition that as soon as they got into the hall his legs slipped on the wet floor and they also gave out so he fell hard. The other four were laughing so hard that their eyes were watering and when they finally got around to helping Ron up he said, "Oh HA HA very funny, I could have died!" "Oh Ron serves you right" Ginny said to him between laughs. "Its not funny!" Ron said but found himself beginning to laugh as well.  
They couldn't stop laughing until they reached the Gryffendor table and on the way, a few people gave them quizzical looks. Dean and Seamus saw them looking for an empty spot in the table and then waved them over to the empty section right across from them.  
Everyone in the Great Hall was talking amongst themselves until the double doors opened and there stood the soaked Professor Grubbyplank with her abundance of scared looking drenched first years. Professor Magonigall broke off her conversation with the Head Master and brought out the ratty looking sorting hat and the flimsy three-legged stool. Professor Grubbyplank led the first years to the front of the room and they followed like ducklings.

When they were all at the front of the hall the sorting hat burst into song and the shocked first years looked around at each other to make sure that they weren't the only ones who were seeing what they were seeing. Most of the seventh years including Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen this procedure so many times that it was starting to get a little boring, so they just sat there and whispered to themselves, clapping once in a while when someone got sorted into Gryffendor.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Professor Magonigall took away the stool and the hat and the feast started. The food appeared on the golden platters and drink in the golden goblets. The second to seventh years started to dig in right away but the first years just looked awed, for they had not yet seen that happen. "I remember the first time when that happened to me" Ron began and then took a big bite out of his chicken leg and then swallowed as if he didn't chew. "I thought I was in heaven, still do."

They ate for a bit and the conversation was flowing easily. Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all talking about what classes they were going to choose when Ron added in "Not taken care magical creatures" through a mouth full of mashed potato. Hermione looked disgusted. "Ugh Ronald! You got some on me!" She said and tried to flick it off of her shoulder. "Oops sorry mione" He said and made an attempt to brush it off for her, but when he spoke he just got more on her. "Just get away!" she said and swatted his hand away. Ron shrugged and went back to eating. Harry looked up at Hermione and she was flicking the mashed potato off of herself with her wand. He laughed and then went back to eating also. Harry also noticed that she was a considerable amount farther away from Ron then when the meal started, and she was also listing into Harry and Dean's conversation. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she said, "What? I'm better off over here than being a human napkin over there with Ron!" Harry laughed and took a sip out of his goblet.  
At the end of dinner and pudding and all of the food had disappeared from the plates, Dumbledore stood up and waited until everyone became silent. "Welcome first years and welcome back everyone else, now I am about to go through the rules so some of you are permitted to zone out but some of you have not grasped the rules yet, and you know who you are so I suggest you listen." He paused and looked at everyone. "Now what's off bounds you may ask? The Forest near the lake, I suggest you don't go in there if you don't want to be eaten by vampires and there is a few more items listed on the forbidden list down in filches office if you wish to view them. Now I suggest that you all get a good night sleep, the first years will be going on a tour tomorrow of the school by the two heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" He was cut off by an exuberant amount of clapping and cheering from the Gryffendor and Slitherens tables and some from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. When the cheering died down he continued. "You are dismissed" And with that he sat down and there was a great shuffling and the benches were pushed back and everyone was going out the double doors to their common rooms.

The prefects took the first years to their dormitories so that left Hermione, Harry, and Ron to check out Hermione's new common room. Hermione's Common room was four floors down from the Gryffendor one and behind the picture that Magonigall had described earlier. "Bixleweed" Hermione said and the portrait swung open. The three stepped inside and found that it wasn't much smaller than the Gryffendor room. It had its share of squishy chairs, and coffee tables in front of a big fireplace. Like in the Gryffendor common room there was a staircase but not as big and this one went three ways. To Hermione's dorm, Draco's dorm and then they guessed the Library. Up in Hermione's dorm there was her trunk already set out for her and Crookshanks was sleeping on her bed.  
"Hmmm, I don't know If I should sleep here tonight, I think ill come to the Gryffendor room instead" Hermione said and Harry offered to carry her trunk for her.  
When the three were done exploring all three of them walked the four floors up to the Gryffendor common room and as they made their way through the portrait hole of the fat lady they saw a few of their friends sitting in the best of the squishy chairs. Ron went and sat with them as Harry helped Hermione bring the trunk up the stairs to her dorm room.

They made their way up the stairs and instead of going left to go up to the boy's quarters they turned right and went up those stairs instead. Harry went first and Hermione followed behind. "Harry" she said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Um I just remembered-"but they were cut off. The stairs turned into a slippery ramp and both fell tumbling down together, the trunk hitting the ground first, and Hermione on top of Harry a few feet away. The contents of her trunk lay sprawled everywhere around them and were sliding down the ramp to meet by their feet.

It must have been loud because all of their friends came running from the common room to see what had happened, and when they saw the condition that they were in all of them started to burst out laughing. "Geeze you guys couldn't wait until you got up to her dorm could you?" Seamus said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Ha Ha, very funny, we just forgot that boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories, is all" Hermione said groaning as she got up from Harry's chest. "Its Ok Hermione you don't have to cover for us." Harry said smiling. "I know you just couldn't resist these masculine charms" he said and posed. She rolled her eyes at him and they all chuckled.

"Hey Hermione what's this?" Ron asked pulling a pair of slinky underwear from the ground and dangling it laughing. "A bit revealing for you isn't it? I thought you wore big white knickers not this flimsy pink thing." He said and she grabbed it from him. "None of your business what I choose to wear and not to wear." She said snappily and piling all of her things into her trunk. Ginny went on the ground to help her, and in a few seconds all of the contents that had been all over the floor were now safely in her trunk.  
All the others went down to the common room while Hermione and Ginny took her trunk up the stairs and onto the bed beside hers. They went down the stairs and back into the common room where they sat for the next few hours and talked until they were all yawning and fighting sleep. When they all finally decided to go to bed it was near twelve in the morning. And all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	2. Raging Ron

Raging Ron

Harry's eyes slowly made their way open and he started to panic for a second thinking that there was classes today but then remembered the speech Dumbledore gave last night and relaxed. He felt around his blurry end table and found his round glasses. Harry put them on and everything became clearer. He looked over to Ron and he was snoring away in his bed and then He looked over at Neville's and he wasn't there. Harry decided that this would be a good time to have a shower so he slowly made his way out of his nice warm bed, grabbed his towel and started heading to the bathroom.  
Ten minutes later or so, a dripping Harry emerged from the bathroom, his lower half wrapped in a towel and as soon as he put his glasses on he saw Hermione sitting on his bed looking at her nails. "Hermione…what are you doing in here, I could have been naked!" Harry said to her. "I just came in to see if you fancied a walk and you're not naked so there's nothing to worry about." She told him glancing up from inspecting her nails. "Well I need to get dressed so if you don't mind, I would like to do that with a little bit of privacy." he said and Hermione climbed off of his bed. As she did Harry swore that he saw the same underwear that Ron had picked up the previous night peeking out of her shorts that she was wearing. He felt a jolt in his stomach and wanted a second look but the next thought shook that out of his head and he fought the urge until she left the room.  
Once he had towelled himself off and got dressed, he went outside the dorm and found Hermione leaning on the wall. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded. They set off down the stairs and out of the common room. They walked around the grounds for a bit while talking about anything that they could think of and when the topic finally landed on food, Harry realized just how hungry he was. "Umm Hermione I'm really hungry, what time is it?" He asked as his stomach growled ferociously. "Its lunch time" Hermione approximated and they headed back to the castle to eat. "What do you bet that Ron's there already?" Hermione said as they walked into the Hall and sure enough Ron was one of the few Gryffendor's who was there already.  
"Where have you two been?" Ron asked after swallowing. "We were on a walk and would have invited you but you were still asleep!" Hermione told him as she began to find food to put onto her plate.  
Neville came bursting into the hall and scoped out the three. "Guess who I asked out! Guess who I asked out!" He yelled to them. Lots of people's heads turned to look at him and they were muttering to their friends who it may be. He stopped in front of them and grinned triumphantly. Who "Loony Lovegood?" Ron said laughing and taking a huge bite of his sandwich. "Nope!" He said and grinned again. "Well then who?" Hermione asked him. "Ginny!" He yelled and sighed. Ron was so shocked he couldn't process what Neville had just said. Harry and Hermione were waving their hands in front of his face but he didn't care. Right now he was only concerned about trying to process what Neville said. He couldn't have said it, no it can't be true, but he did.


	3. Terrible Trouble

Terrible Trouble

Ron started to hear Hermione and Harry trying to get his attention. They were still in the Great Hall but Neville was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Ron for bloody sakes are you listing?" He heard Hermione say. "Yeah" Ron finally got out. "Geeze mate its only Neville, it's not like its Malfoy or anything." Harry said to him. "Well I don't have anything against Neville, it's just it was quite a shock to me" Ron said to them. "Okay good because Neville is hiding, he thinks your going to beat him up or something" Harry told him. "Well if it was Malfoy I'd definitely beat him up but I couldn't do that to Neville" Ron said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, he's pretty innocent" Hermione said then sighed. "What are we going to do now?" she asked. "Well we could go for another walk?" Harry suggested. "Good idea Ron agreed and they spend the rest of the afternoon walking the grounds, around the lake and sitting under their favourite tree.  
Ron saw Neville for the second time that day at dinner and he was really scared and shaking as Ron approached him. "Neville I-" Ron began but got cut off by Neville's whimpering. "Okay Ron I'm really sorry, don't hit me please, please." He was covering his head like he was ready to block any punch that Ron would throw at him. "Neville its okay, I'm not mad I just came over to tell you that if I had to pick anyone to go out with my sister it would be you" Neville stopped his cowering and smiled at Ron. "You serious?" he asked. "Yes Neville" Ron said. "Well what about Harry?" Neville asked. "Well they broke up didn't they?" Ron said. And then sat back down with Harry and Hermione.  
They finished eating and were heading up to their common room for a night of relaxing before the first day tomorrow. So they enjoyed the last day before the Horrid classes came and took over their lives.  
The next day down in the Great Hall, while everyone was eating Professor Magonigall came around with blank timetables and tapped them with her wand and the specialized classes of each student appeared on the sheet. When she reached Harry, Ron and Hermione she was mumbling to herself. "well if they are going to be Aurors they defiantly need transfiguration and potions…hmm" she did Ron's first and then Harry's second. When she handed it to him she said to him, "mind your potions mark doesn't slip potter." They both had the exact same courses and all of them were required if they were to become auror's. She actually had a talk with Hermione though. "So Miss. Granger, you want to be an Auror but also a healer?" Hermione nodded. "Well I think I can fit all of the classes in, but you wont have as many free blocks as Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley over here, is that fine with you?" she asked. "yes Professor" Hermione said and Professor Magonigall tapped another blank timetable with her wand and all of her classes appeared on the sheet. She compared it to Harry's and all of their classes were the same except that where most of the free blocks were for them there were other classes in Hermione's, she did get some free blocks though, or else that would have been cruel.  
Hermione looked at her timetable and she had Arithmacy and Harry and Ron already had a free block. She ate quickly, said a rushed goodbye and hurried off to her first class.  
After their first block free, Harry and Ron had Herbology accompanied by Hermione and the Hufflepuff's and taught by Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout spent most of the class going over what she expected from everyone and what they were going to learn this year. Overall it was an ok class, Hermione had won them ten points so it wasn't a total loss. Their next classes were Potions with Snape, and then Transfiguration with Magonigall and after that Hermione had to go to ancient runes but then had one break period with them which was the last of the day so it was pretty nice, they did most of their homework in that period with Hermione's help of course.  
They went to bed relatively early, and when they headed up most people were still in the common room desperately trying to finish their homework for the next day's lessons.


	4. Common Room Commotion

Common Room Commotion

The weeks went by and classes were even harder now. Harry and Ron depended a lot on Hermione to fix most of their work for them. One day when after dinner one night they were coming up from the Great Hall and when they came up to the third floor, Hermione said to the two boys, "I think I'm going to read in quiet for a bit in my own common room for an hour or so, you can come down anytime if you want ok?" Ron and Harry nodded, and Hermione pulled out her wand and said "Accio Book" and in a few seconds her book came gracefully zooming down the hall and into her hand. They parted as Hermione went left and Harry and Ron kept on going up the moving staircase.  
Hermione walked down the hall until she got to the picture of the two people under the tree. She muttered bixleweed and the door swung open. She climbed through the hole and walked to one of the couches. Once she was comfortable, Hermione pulled out her romance novel that she was reading and opened it up to the page where she last left off, putting the bookmark on the coffee table.  
Around two chapters later Hermione was starting to feel a little bit sleepy so she lay the book on her chest and closed her eyes. 'There's no harm in taking a little nap' she thought as she started drifting off.  
Ten minutes into Hermione's peaceful sleep, Malfoy entered the common room with one of his closest companions I should say, but every one knew that he was Malfoys crone, Goyle. They were in a deep discussion and didn't notice Hermione sleeping on the couch. "I can't see how Crabbe could have put a jelly legs jinx on himself, I mean how stupid can you get?" He stopped, finally seeing her. "Now what do we have here?" He walked up to her and grabbed the book off of her chest and looked at it, he raised his eyebrow. "Romance?" he said to Goyle. He snapped it shut, Hermione's eyes flew open right away, and as soon as she saw whom it was she jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here?" She said to him. He laughed. "Last time I checked I was a head boy and this common room is for the heads, now what did I say about you being in my way?" He asked her. "How am I in your way?" she asked, "if anything your in my way, I was in here first" she continued. "Well I just remembered what I say and your in my way so there's going to be consequences, Goyle grab her!" He yelled and Goyle lunged at her and she dodged but just barely. Hermione got out her wand and shouted "EXPELL-" but was cut off by Malfoy who also had his wand out and shouted the same spell before Hermione did so her wand went flying across the room. She tried to run and grab her wand but Goyle was right there and he grabbed her. She tried to twist out of his grip but he was too strong. He twisted her arms around her back, she yelled out in pain but quickly bit her tongue. If anything she didn't want to give the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. Malfoy walked up to her and laughed. He pulled out his wand and a piece of fabric came shooting out of it and he swirled his wand around her head and the fabric gagged her and tied itself in a not at the back of her head. He did the same for her arms and feet. "Time to have a little fun" He said and reached for one of the buttons of her shirt.  
"Hey Harry what's the password again?" Ron shouted to his friend who was a few paces behind him. "Bixleweed" Harry said as he reached Ron who was standing in front of the door. It swung open and Harry climbed in and Ron right after him. After they climbed in the portrait hole, what they saw shocked them. Harry stood there for a second with his mouth wide open, watching Goyle holding a ferociously struggling Hermione and Malfoy taking off her shirt. They must have not heard Harry and Ron come in, but they defiantly heard them now because they were running towards them at full speed. Ron jumped on Goyle's back and was trying to strange him while Harry went towards Malfoy and punched him so hard in the jaw that he fell backwards stunned for a second. While Draco was kneeling on the ground Harry kneed him in the stomach and then again, he fell back writhing on the ground in pain. Ron had successfully gotten Goyle's attention away from Hermione but now he was trying to dodge deadly blows from his massive fists. Harry went to help Ron and in less than a minute both Slitherens were fleeing out the door as fast as they could.  
Hermione had gotten her hands from behind her to in front of her but that's it. Due to the sufficient amount of cloth used she was unable to untie them. Harry rushed over to the shirtless Hermione and untied the gag, her hands and her feet for her. She was now wiping tears from her eyes. Harry pulled her into a big hug and didn't let go. When he finally let go of her he helped her up and asked her how this happened. She recalled the whole event from when they parted on the third floor to when they came and rescued her. Harry gave her a scolding look as if saying I shouldn't have left you alone. He then said, "Well your defiantly not coming here anymore unless you've got one of us with you" she felt like rolling her eyes but she didn't because even though he sounded very much like her father she knew that he was only concerned for her.  
"Well lets go to the Gryffendor tower then" Ron said to them and Hermione nodded and grabbed her book from the floor. Then she walked over and got her wand. "Ready?" she asked Harry, because Ron was already over by the portrait hole. "Ummm your not" he said to her. "Why?" she asked quizzically. "Well you don't have a shirt on," he said smiling. "I mean if you want to keep it off that's fine with me but I'm just telling you" he said. Hermione smiled and hit him on the chest. She found her shirt laying a few feet away and put it on, buttoning it up as they left. Harry glanced at her before they left through the portrait hole and caught one more glance of black before they left. That night in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting by the fire on the couches talking casually. Hermione was wrapped in a blanket and leaning on Harry's legs on one of the big couches, while Ron was sitting in one of the arm chairs facing them. Ron stretched and yawned and then said, "Well I'm beat, and I think I am going to hit the hay, see you guys in the morning." Harry said goodnight to him as he climbed up the staircase to his dorm and Ron just waved to him as he went up, which meant that he acknowledged that Harry had said goodnight but he was too lazy to say it back to him.  
There was a moment of silence between Harry and Hermione for a second but it was soon broken by Harry saying, "So are you sure you are going to be alright?" But there was no answer. "Hermione?" He asked but again, no answer. He shifted his leg and Hermione fell gracefully onto his chest. She was dead asleep. Harry moved himself so that he was in a comfortable spot and then closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked down at the peaceful face of his sleeping friend and realized for the first time that he may feel a little more than friendship for Hermione.  
Hermione woke up to find that she was laying on Harry's chest, and found that she didn't want to move. It felt so comfortable just lying there and she was so comfy, but then soon remembered that there was classes today and she needed to get up and get ready. She slowly and quietly removed the blanket covering the two and quietly got up from her position. When she was up she put the blanket back on Harry and went up the stairs to go and have a shower.  
After she had her shower, put on her school uniform and did her hair and makeup, she got her bag and put in all the books that she might need for the day.  
Harry woke up around forty-five minutes after Hermione had left him (but he didn't know that) and he looked down to find that the blanket was resting on top of him but no Hermione. "Where's your lovebird?" Harry heard Ron ask as he was folding up the blanket. Harry looked up at him and asked, "what do you mean?" while he was putting the blanket back on the couch. Ron rolled his eyes. "You and Hermione all cozy on the couch last night. Harry could feel his face going red. "How would you know about that?" He asked trying to occupy himself with straightening pillows. "I came down to see if you guys needed and blankets or anything, on separate couches," He said. "Oh" Is all Harry said.  
Hermione came down the stairs at this point with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Harry was watching her as she came down and noticed that the two top buttons of her shirt were undone and he was trying not to look but it was too hard, that was possibly too much skin to be showing off. 'Bloody tease' he thought to himself. She walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "For being there for me last night." She said and strutted off through the portrait hole to go eat breakfast. Harry watched her all the way and then looked at Ron who was making out with himself, saying "Ooh Hermione I love you Hermione, Snog me Hermione!" "Shove Off" Harry said angrily to him and went upstairs to have a shower.  
"Cozy on the couch were you" Ginny asked her friend as she approached the Gryffendor table. "Shhhh! How do you know about that?" Hermione asked shushing her friend. "Well I came down this morning at around 5:30 to send a letter to mum and guess who I saw on the couch together?" She said scooping eggs and putting them on Hermione's plate for her. "Well I guess we fell asleep like that because I was terrified about what Malfoy did to me in the Head room" She said and Ginny's face turned concerned. Hermione told her and when she was done Ginny said, "When I get my hands on him." "Ginny its ok Harry and Ron dealt with them so I'm pretty sure they wont come back and attack me for a while." Hermione re-assured her friend. "Speak of the devils right now, here come the two stooges." Ginny said rolling her eyes as Ron and Harry came through the double doors and sat down at the Gryffendor table. Neville, Dean and Seamus came right behind them and Neville sat beside Ginny. Ron and Harry beside Neville and Dean and Seamus by Hermione.  
They ate breakfast quickly and rushed to their first class of the day which was potions, and lucky for them it was with the Slitherens.


	5. FireWhisky Frenzy

Firewhisky Frenzy

The next few weeks of school were loaded with work. They often did their homework on their free blocks, sitting in the common room, library or outside under their favourite tree.  
When is the next Hogsmade weekend Hermione?" Ron asked her over their potions books. "Um I think in a few weeks" she said. "Good" he said to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't you just ask her already, and get it over with it?" Hermione said to him. "What are you talking about?" He asked as if Hermione didn't know. "Ronald its so easy to see that you like Lavender. I mean you goggle at her every moment she walks into the room." do you want me to ask her for you?" she asked. "No I can do it my self" Ron said in a huffy voice and went back to doing his homework.  
That night in the common room Lavender and Ginny were sitting on one of the couches when the three came in. They dropped their bags on the floor and sat with the two. By the end of that night Ron and Lavender were going out, he found her to be really fun and so did everyone else. She was the new addition to their clan.  
The days started to get colder as the month rolled into October and the Hogsmade trip was nearing.  
Ron was already going with Lavender so Harry and Hermione were probably going to go together and maybe meet up with Ron and Lavender at the three broomsticks or something.  
It was Friday night and the girls were up stairs changing into their pj's. They were going to go down to the common room and hang out there for a while. When the three came down the guys were waiting on the couches for them and Ginny said lazily, "So what are we going to do tonight people?" No one answered. "Um I have a suggestion," Lavender said to them. Everyone looked her way. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" she asked and shrugged. Everyone agreed and pretty soon they were all on the floor sitting in a circle. "Ok here are the rules." Ginny started. They all looked at her expectantly. "If you choose Truth and someone knows that your lying then you have to remove an article of clothing and the same applies if you choose Dare and you don't complete the task." They all nodded. "Well, ill start. Hmm ok Ron. Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked him. "Truth" He said. "Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" she said. He looked around nervously and then said "no." Ginny smiled. "That's wrong," she said. "No its not" he insisted. "Well Harry you will agree with me he sleeps with a bear called Mr. Snuffles, am I right?" She asked Harry. Harry looked at Ron apologetically and said. "Well mate sorry, I have to agree with Ginny." Ron looked as if he was about to puke. "I'm never telling you anything ever again," He said to Harry as he removed his shirt. There was a considerable amount of whooting and whistling coming from the people in the circle as his shirt was coming off. "Ok Dean, Truth or Dare?" Ron asked him. "Dare!" he said. "I dare you to slow dance with Seamus for a whole minute." Ron said. Dean looked weirded out. "Well, its either that or you have to kiss Harry" Ron said and Dean jumped to his feet and into the arms of Seamus who was already up and waiting for him. They started dancing and Seamus' hands started going down to Dean butt. He winked at the circle of people and then Dean swatted his hands away. "Oiy! Get your hands off of me!" He said and Seamus just laughed along with the other people.

When their minute was up and they sat back down. "Hmm lets see. I pick Ginny. Truth or dare?" Dean asked her. "Dare" she said and Dean started to think. "I Know!" he proclaimed "You have to grab that first years textbook off of the table and write I love Severus Snape all over it." He said. "Who's got a quill?" She asked, and Hermione grabbed her book bag from beside the table and got out her inkbottle and quill and handed them to Ginny as she came back from getting the book. Ginny sat in the middle so that everyone was able to see and she opened it to the back. 'I love Severus Snape' she wrote in big letters. Then she opened it to a random page and wrote, 'Snape is the sexiest beast that ever walked the earth.' then to another page, 'I heart Severus' with a whole bunch of hearts around it. She waited for the ink to dry and then snapped it shut. "There" she said and handed the book back to Dean to put on the table, and the others were getting a good laugh out of what Ginny wrote.  
"I chose Harry" Ginny said once they all formed the circle again. She didn't have to ask him this time because he had already chosen dare. "I dare you to go down to the kitchens and get us some Firewhisky." Ginny said. "Well I don't want to go down there alone, can someone come with me?" he asked. "Yeah sure, umm Hermione you haven't done anything yet, you go with him." Ginny decided. "Can we use my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione up. Ginny thought for a moment but then decided to let them use it, for it would be the rest of their year in detentions if they were caught.  
He ran up to his dormitory, rummaged through his trunk and came back down holding the invisibility cloak in his hand. They went outside of the portrait hole to put on the cloak otherwise it would have been very difficult to see where they were stepping.  
The two of them didn't talk their whole way down to the dungeons and stepped lightly. They almost ran into a few prefects on duty along the way, but one of the prefects was so tired that he mistaken Hermione's gasp and thought that his partner passed gas.  
Once they were down in the dungeons the two almost got to the painting of the fruit bowl, but they didn't realize a dark figure moving towards them until Hermione pushed Harry into a corner and pressed herself quite forcefully into him. The dark figure turned out to be Snape, as Harry saw when he went by. Hermione came even closer as he briskly walked by, if that was possible. Hermione let out a breath that was obviously held in when Snape was far enough away that he wouldn't hear them. "That was close." she whispered to him. "You could say that again" Harry said, and looked into her eyes. Even though it was dark Harry could still see the outline of her face and a rough outline of her pretty features. 'But why does she still have to be pressed so close to me?' He thought to himself, but then added 'not that I bloody mind' He hardly had any notice when her soft lips brushed against his. Harry didn't get enough time to savour the moment. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean anything by it" Hermione said almost as soon as she opened her eyes. "Its ok Hermione" Harry said almost instantly. He could tell that she was really embarrassed, the way that she was chewing her bottom lip gave it off. So he decided to take this embarrassing, intimate moment into a funny one. "Hermione how many times do I have to tell you, its two dollars for a look, 5 for a touch of this fine body and ten dollars for a kiss and at the rate your going you'll owe me a million galleons by the time the Christmas comes!" She started laughing but then covered her mouth or else Snape would come back. She shoved him against the wall. "That's another five galleons miss granger" he said, and she just grinned at him. "Come on you git" she said and they made their way to the fruit portrait.  
They spent the rest of the night playing truth or dare, laughing, joking and of course drinking Firewhisky. Harry or Hermione didn't mention their kissing incident, they just told them about avoiding the numerous prefects and Snape.


	6. Tormented Tryouts

Tormented Tryouts

Hermione woke the next morning to a splitting headache. She couldn't even move her head. By the sounds of the groans and moans coming from Ginny and the upheaval from Lavender in the bathroom she guessed that they felt the same way. Hermione groaned out loud and then heard Ginny whisper, "shh Hermione not so loud" She couldn't handle this she needed to make her headache stop. So Hermione slowly and _quietly _made her way out of bed and went to her potions kit. She could mix up a simple remedy that only took seconds to prepare to take care of her and her other unfortunate friends' hangover. She knew she was still a little bit drunk when she couldn't even remember the simplest of ingredients for the potion, until she sat and thought about it for a second.  
When it was ready Hermione took out her wand and conjured up a glass to put the contents of her caldron in. The liquid was vile and green looking with a faint aroma of the change room after a Quiddich game. She took the first gulp and it tasted just as vile as it smelled, but it relieved her headache in a heartbeat. She went over to Ginny who lie in her bed with the covers wrapped around her. "Cheers mate" she said and handed her the glass. Ginny greedily took a gulp of the liquid and looked as if she was about to spew out the contents in her mouth, but she swallowed and in that few seconds her headache too was gone. They went into the bathroom and helped Lavender to drink it, which it took her two times before she was able to get the contents down long enough for the effect to wear in. Now all that was left of last night was their memories, before a couple drinks and how rough they looked. The three girls were staring at them selves in the mirror. "These bags under our eyes will take a week to get rid of!" Ginny exclaimed. "Tell me about it, we look like butch ladies" Lavender added in. "Well let's go and see how the guys are doing shall we?" Hermione asked.  
The three went in and 'overly happily' as they might have called it, greeted the boys. Who were just as rough looking as they were. So the potion got passed around and in turn they all felt better from the night before. "Good thing today isn't a school day," Ron said to them. "Seamus looked at his watch and then laughed. "Well if it was a school day, then it would be lunch right now" "Well we better get down to the Great Hall pretty quick or else lunch will be over." Ron said, and around that moment they heard their stomachs growling or telling its owner that they were hungry. In five minutes they were able to get through the portrait hole, pyjamas still on, but a touch of makeup added in the girls ensemble.  
Down at breakfast a numerous amount of Gryffendor's kept on asking Harry what time the first tryouts were for the Quiddich team were today. Harry, being himself totally forgot that he was captain and that he scheduled the tryouts to be today. "Umm after dinner" he told each one of them and they sped off getting ready to practice for that night. "So Ron are you going to stay as keeper this year?" Harry asked him. "I don't know, I don't really like it I mean I think I'm going to try beater this year." He responded to Harry as he crammed almost a whole piece of toast into his mouth. They spent the next few minutes of breakfast talking about Quiddich, the basis of almost all of their conversations.  
When the three of them had finished lunch, they decided to go up to the common room and make them selves at least partially decent. They would have waited for Ginny, but she was having a fun enough time, and Lavender said for them to go ahead with out her because she had to return a book to the library.  
So the day wore on and Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Dean and Seamus found the three outside after they too, had made themselves decent too. They spent the rest of the day outside, just having fun. Ron got thrown into the lake, accompanied by Harry, who was trying to throw Hermione and Lavender in. When it started to become dinnertime they went inside and ate quickly, for they were going to help Harry set up the field for Quiddich tryouts. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Seamus all went up stairs to get their brooms and met the others at the bottom of the moving staircases.  
They got out the balls and did a few practice runs on their brooms until the people who were going to try out came. In the end, the group got withered down until the real people who really wanted to try out were left. There were a mass amount of giggling girls who were just there to see Harry, and some people from other houses came to tryout too.  
Finally he had his team after two hours of people flying around the field, he finally got his end result. He of course was Seeker, Ginny and Ron were Beaters, a deadly duo who worked together almost as good as the twins did, Katie Bell, Seamus and Dean were all Chasers, Dean would have to borrow a broom from the school until he buys his own, and Jason Strombell was the Keeper, even though he was tiny, he could block the rings as if he was a giant, almost all of Katie's shots pelted at him didn't go through, and she was actually trying.  
Harry and his team, accompanied by Hermione Neville and Lavender who watched the whole thing from the bleachers, walked tiredly up to the Gryffendor tower together.


	7. Haunting Hogsmade

Hogsmade Horror

Two months had passed since the Gryffendor tryouts and Harry had them practicing three times that week and they were really showing potential, but it wasn't a time for Quiddich, no Today was the Hogsmade trip so they were all worried about how much fun they were to have.  
"So Harry, I don't know who you are going to ask into Hogsmade yet, who are you thinking of?" Ron asked as they were heading down to the common room. "I don't think ill ask anyone, ill just go with Hermione" Harry said as they sat down on the couches. "Ooh Hermione" Ron said. "You know you can just shut up, there's nothing going on between us." Harry said and then smiled, but quickly turned that into a coughing fit so that he could cover his mouth, he was thinking about the night, a few weeks ago when Hermione had kissed him down in the dungeons. Ron raised an eyebrow at him and then just shrugged it off. He knew if there were anything that Harry would tell him.  
When Hermione and Lavender came down from the girl dorms, Ron got up to accompany Lavender. When the two had gone, Hermione and Harry were left together. "So do you want to go into Hogsmade with me?" Harry asked her. She nodded and they set off.  
The two doddled into Hogsmade, taking their time and enjoying each other's company. They went into the shops and browsed around for a bit. Hermione found some quills, ink and parchment that she liked so she would come back later when they were leaving. Harry found some new things in the joke shop that he also would come back for.  
The two decided to go walk to the shrieking shack and back, when they were walking there, Hermione heard two voices behind them and they were female and familiar.  
"Who is that with Harry?" One voice said,  
"I think it's that Granger girl" the other one said.  
"What is she doing with him?"  
"I don't know I think their friends but she obviously likes him,"  
The first voice laughed coldly. "What chance does she have with him, if he could have me?" she said.  
"He's probably her friend only because he feels bad for her because every one knows she cant get any other friends, not to mention boyfriends" the second voice said and that set the two girls shrieking madly, which was their form of laughter.  
Harry and Hermione were at the gate blocking off the shrieking shack now and Hermione had almost had enough. She looked at Harry and he obviously hadn't heard what they had said so she wanted to get them back.  
Harry heard Hermione say something but he didn't hear it properly, he thought she said kiss me, but why would she say that. He asked her what she said. She repeated those two words again and he raised an eyebrow. "Just do it ill explain later" she whispered to him and he grinned. "Cant get enough of me can you?" he asked her. "Oh just shut up and kiss me" she said and this time he did. They both leaned into it and kissed each other. When they finally broke apart, they were both grinning, Hermione looked over to see who the voices were, and they were none other than Cho Chang and her Sneaky little friend. They were close enough now that Hermione could see the faint scars on her face reading SNEAK. Hermione looked at Cho and She looked outraged. Harry looked over to see what Hermione was looking at and he quickly saw a wide open mouthed Cho. Harry now realized why Hermione asked him to kiss her. He whispered for Hermione to look up at him again and when she did they kissed more passionately. This time Cho shrieked in outrage and stormed off, her friend right behind her. Harry and Hermione both laughed. When they looked at each other again Harry raised one of his eyebrows and then he sighed profoundly. "Now Miss Granger, that last kiss will cost you fifty galleons," He said. "Why I thought you said ten galleons a kiss," She said smiling. "I know but you already owe me ten from that first one but this one is fifty because it involved tongues" He said and smiled wryly, she smiled back. "Well then how much would this one cost?" she asked and kissed him again, but it wasn't really a kiss, more of a snog. Her hands found their way from his shoulders to the back of his head to tangle in his hair and his made their way to her back. When she pulled back to break the kiss he pulled her in more and they snogged for a bit longer until they were both gasping for air. "Well, you're in debt for the rest of your life young lady." he said. "Well you kissed me too and my rate is higher so you're also in debt to me" she said to him. They both laughed and set off to the three broomsticks hand in hand.


End file.
